Sous le vent
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Tony, Kate. Un pont, un climat déchaîné. TBC et Tate amical.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour!_

_Une fic' pour WJ... Je te la devais depuis longtemps. Deux chapitres, maximum trois... J'ai hésité à le faire en OS, mais... Ça m'amuse plus comme ça ;]_

_Dans cette (mini mini mini) fic': Tony, Kate, TBC !_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Solide**

.

Tony tendit sa main gantée à sa partenaire. Elle hésita, passant du visage assuré de l'italien à la volées de marches en bois vermoulues du pont, à la corde moisie sur laquelle elle était censée poser sa main pour passer, et finalement, à la rivière en furie qui se déchainait quelques mètres sous eux. Quand elle releva son regard noisette vers lui, il comprit aussitôt que sa décision était prise. Ce qu'elle lui confirma d'un ton sec :

-Je ne passerais pas sur ce pont, Tony.

Il soupira, et, d'un geste vif et inattendu qui fit sursauter la jolie brune, il claqua son pied sur la planche devant lui. Le pont tangua légèrement, la planche resta de marbre.

-Tu vois, Kitty, c'est solide, sourit l'italien en désignant de la main la planche sur laquelle il venait d'appuyer.

Kate jeta un nouveau regard horrifié sur le torrent qui se déchainait de plus en plus sous eux. Il n'était pas question qu'elle quitte cette berge. Même s'il se mettait à genoux et la suppliait en pleurant.

Elle resserra le col de son manteau contre elle avec un geste frileux, sentant le vent glacé de ce mois de décembre s'incruster sous la moindre parcelle de sa peau, même avec son pull en laine et le lourd manteau noir qu'elle avait enfilé avant de partir.

Elle jeta un regard agacé à l'agent qui attendait toujours qu'elle avance, planté en plein milieu de ce pont bien trop abimé, au-dessus d'une rivière qui menaçait de sortir de son lit tellement elle était en furie. Associé à la mini-tempête qui se préparait, c'était le suicide assuré de passer sur ce pont. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas l'avis du jeune homme.

-Allez, Kate ! Insista Tony.

-Tu es dingue, DiNozzo, gronda la brune en faisant un pas vers l'arrière, effrayée malgré elle par ce déchainement des forces de la nature.

-Je sais ce que je fais, corrigea l'agent senior. Allez, Kate, avance. On n'a pas trois heures devant nous. Y'a un suspect qui nous attend pour être arrêté à quelques pas d'ici, je te rappelle.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et croisa les bras devant elle, négligeant ainsi la main que lui tendait toujours le jeune homme.

-Je vais faire le tour.

-Le temps que tu fasses le tour, notre coupable aura, lui, fait le tour de l'Amérique et boira une margarita au Mexique.

-Moi vivante, je ne passerais pas sur ce pont, Tony. Que ce soit bien clair.

-Soit. Je me garde donc le plaisir de dire à Gibbs que j'ai arrêté le coupable tout seul, rétorqua l'agent avec un bref haussement d'épaules, avant de faire un demi-tour sur lui-même.

Il enjamba rapidement les premières marches. Plantée sur la berge, ses mains dans les poches, les épaules tendues, elle le suivit du regard, incapable de détacher son attention de lui. Elle sentait que ce pont n'était pas assuré. Elle le sentait.

Il posa un pied sur la dernière marche avant la berge. Elle perçu un craquement. Le craquement de trop.

Lui aussi, visiblement. Mais trop tard.

Il tenta de poser sa main sur la corde pour se rattraper alors que la planche cédait sous son poids. La corde se rompit à son tour. En moins d'une seconde, sans qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, l'italien passa à travers le pont. Elle entendit le son de sa voix pendant une seconde alors qu'il chutait, le bruit de son corps percutant l'eau. Et rien d'autre. Rien.

* * *

_Hum. Review? WJ, ça te va?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello!_

_Suite et fin de cette petite fiction. Oui oui, vous ne révez pas. J'ai réussi à faire une fic' de deux chapitres!_

_*Fière*_

_Washington-Jones, cette fic' est pour toi, parce que tu es une personne géniale que je me félicite tous les jours de connaitre! Rien que pour ça, je vénère ce site ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_DiNozzo NCIS: Vive le TBC!_

_Absol Fan: Et oui, comme ça, parce que les cliffhanghers cruels, c'est mon dada ;)_

_WJ: Amitié, grande affection, lien fraternel pour moi. A toi de le voir autrement si tu veux, je pense que cette fic' t'en laisse la possibilité! ;)_

_Lili: Nan, je suis pô sadique! (enfin si, mais bon, n'entrons pas dans les détails). Et pour moi, Tony n'a pas encore eu la peste ici. Tu vois, je suis gentille, non?_

_Pline: J'veux pas que tu meurs, moa! *Se dépêche de poster*_

_Guest mystère: Oui, suite! ;)_

_FandeBones: Plonger reviendrait à un fort risque de les tuer tous les deux, donc, je pense qu'elle va opter pour une autre option...;]_

_Guest numéro 2: Non, non, Kate ne va pas rester sans agir ;]_

_Haerys: Je crains malheureusement que nager dans la rivière en furie est un tant soit peu dangereux pour la santé de notre DiNozzo!_

* * *

**Ange**

.

Le contact avec l'eau glacée. La sensation de mourir de froid. Un froid qui l'avait paralysé en même temps qu'il lui avait coupé la respiration. Il s'enfonçait dans la rivière houleuse, immobilisé par le choc thermique, par la température avoisinant les zéro degrés qui venait de s'abattre sur lui.

Le poids de son manteau de laine et de ses chaussures de cuir italien l'entraînait vers le fond de l'eau, telle une chape de plomb l'empêchant irrémédiablement de retrouver contact avec la surface et l'air pur.

Il se sentit partir vers l'avant, sans rien pouvoir faire, sans même avoir une seule minime, infime, possibilité de remonter pour reprendre son souffle. Le courant était tel qu'il arrivait à peine à bouger ses bras de quelques centimètres. Il était un pantin à la merci du climat.

.

Kate contempla l'espace où l'italien venait de disparaître, horrifiée.

Sa première pensée fut de plonger la main dans sa poche pour attraper son portable.

Elle se morigéna aussitôt en se rappelant qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau dans cet endroit perdu de Virginie Occidentale, dans cette forêt qui se situait à peu près au milieu de nulle part.

La frayeur la poussa à hurler le nom de son coéquipier alors qu'elle faisait un vif demi-tour sur elle-même et se lançait sur la berge, son regard paniqué posé sur la rivière en furie. Son angoisse accroissait à chacun de ses pas, tandis qu'elle constatait qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de son partenaire trois mètres plus bas. Seuls les remous créés par ce semblant de tempête étaient visibles. Des remous qui, elle le savait, limitaient fortement les chances de survie de tout humain qui s'y frotterait.

.

Enfin, il arriva à limiter les sensations du froid et du courant, à mouvoir assez son bras pour le lancer sur le côté, et tenter d'agripper quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à stopper son horrible descente dans l'eau glacée. Sa main frotta contre un rocher, il sentit la pierre râpeuse entailler la paume de sa main malgré la protection de son gant, tandis qu'il essayait de refermer ses doigts dessus.

Peine perdue, il repartit aussi vite, emporté par le courant. L'oxygène commençait à sérieusement lui manquer.

.

Elle avait parcourue une cinquantaine de mètres, hurlant par intermittence le nom de son collègue dans l'espoir fou de le voir réapparaître sur la rive. La pluie commençait à tomber, dévalant sur son visage, l'obligeant à poser une main devant ses yeux en guise de faible protection tandis qu'elle courait à perdre haleine pour essayer de retrouver l'agent senior.

Devant elle, une petite pente d'herbe et de boue permettait de dévaler les quelques mètres de terre battue qui la séparait de l'eau, même si elle se doutait que ce n'allait pas être chose facile.

Elle s'y lança sans attendre, la dévalant aussi rapidement que possible. Son pied gauche dérapa sur le dernier mètre, elle termina sa course à plat ventre, souffle coupé. Elle se releva pourtant aussi vite, dérapant sur la terre alors qu'elle se redressait et se remettait à longer la berge, cette fois assez prêt pour pouvoir aider et hisser l'agent sur la terre ferme si jamais elle le voyait à la surface.

.

Il commençait à comprendre que chercher à se raccrocher quelque part était peine perdue. Tout glissait entre ses doigts gelés et abîmés par chacune des pierres qu'il tentait d'attraper.

Une rivière était en train de le tuer. Ce que nombres de personnes avaient tentés était en train de se réaliser grâce aux forces de la nature.

Et tout le monde savait que la nature était bien plus forte qu'une armée entière d'hommes quand elle le voulait. Il le savait.

Le froid l'engourdissait. Il commençait à perdre la notion de la réalité et à se sentir balloté sans pouvoir tenter de contrôler quoique ce soit. Il devait être dans cette eau depuis une bonne trentaine de secondes. Et trente secondes à lutter ainsi l'avait épuisé.

Alors, il ferma les paupières, et cessa de lutter pour se laisser emporter par l'engourdissement, la léthargie qui l'appelait.

Enfin, c'était sans compter les petits aléas de la nature.

Il se sentit propulsé vers l'avant d'un coup si violent et sec qu'il lui arracha un hoquet de stupeur, tandis qu'il retrouvait avec force la rauque sensation de l'oxygène pénétrant dans ses poumons en feu, dans sa gorge, au creux de son être.

Le temps d'une maigre seconde. Puis il retrouva l'eau. Le froid. Le cauchemar.

.

Elle l'avait vu. Là-bas, devant elle. Il avait été propulsé en avant, dans l'air, à l'endroit où la rivière se terminait en une cascade de quelques mètres de hauteur, pour finir sur une longue étendue d'eau noire.

Il était tombé d'un bloc. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de l'apercevoir que déjà il disparaissait à nouveau.

Elle hurla son nom pour la énième fois. Courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'à l'endroit où la forêt descendait vers ce lac noir. Et entreprit de descendre la nouvelle pente pour aller le retrouver, sans prendre gare aux multiples ronces qui barrait son passage et qui mordait dans ses vêtements tandis qu'elle allait le retrouver.

.

Il avait coulé. Etait remonté. Sa tête avait rencontré une pierre un peu brutalement. Il avait violemment rencontré un second rocher tandis qu'il était emporté sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Ensuite, il n'avait plus vraiment compris grand-chose.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il respirait à nouveau. L'air. Qu'il sentait des choses tomber sur sa peau, très vite, et dégouliner sur son visage. La pluie, sûrement. Qu'il était revenu à la terre ferme. Son corps avait retrouvé la rive, poussé par le courant.

Qu'il avait mal partout. Qu'il avait surement un bras de cassé puisqu'il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le lui couper. Et qu'il sentait une brulure intense au niveau de sa tempe droite.

Aussi, il savait qu'un ange était en train de se pencher sur lui, alors qu'il papillonnait difficilement des paupières. Il ne voyait pas ses traits, mais il sentait que l'ange l'appelait. Même s'il était incapable de lui répondre.

L'ange lui attrapa le visage à deux mains.

Il lui sourit, difficilement.

L'ange l'appela. Sa voix tremblait.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. Mais se coupa avant, en sentant ses dernières forces le quitter alors qu'il essayait de prononcer un mot, un nom, quelque chose.

Il se laissa emporter. L'ange disparut de sa vue tandis qu'il plongeait dans l'inconscience.

.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un triple idiot, DiNozzo.

Il était réveillé depuis dix minutes. Elle passait sa colère sur lui depuis dix minutes, après avoir patienté à son chevet pendant quatre longues heures. Il ne répondit pas à sa remarque colérique, se contentant de sourire, amusé. Elle faisait les cent pas devant lui, passant et repassant devant son lit d'hôpital, ses poings serrés, tandis qu'elle poursuivait, de plus en plus vite :

-_Monsieur_ a voulu passer sur un pont délabré pendant une pleine tempête, _Monsieur_ a voulu faire son malin, _Monsieur_ est tombé dans la rivière déchaînée. _Monsieur_ s'est cassé le bras et a une commotion cérébrale !

Il grimaça en jetant un petit coup d'œil sur son bras recroquevillé contre son torse grâce à la toute nouvelle écharpe médicale qu'on venait de lui offrir, elle poursuivit sur le même ton vivement agacé :

-Monsieur n'est qu'un agent décérébré qui mériterait de faire la circulation pendant un mois !

Il fronça le nez, mais garda son sourire amusé, pendant qu'il la suivait du regard.

-Tu n'es qu'un…

-Triple idiot, je sais.

Elle releva son visage vers lui, sourcils froncés.

-Et ça te fait rire ?

-C'est pas ma faute, c'est l'effet morphine !

-Tu n'as pas de morphine ! S'écria-t-elle en le fusillant littéralement du regard.

-Ah. Euh…

Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas colérique, et lui lança une petite tape dans l'épaule tandis qu'il essayait vainement de trouver une autre excuse. Il lui répondit d'un léger glapissement, alors qu'il reculait légèrement dans les coussins qui le soutenaient.

-Je suis blessé, tu n'as pas à me frapper !

-Je ne t'ai pas frappé !

-Non, tu m'as torturé ! J'ai le bras cassé, je te signale !

-C'est l'autre bras !

Il grimaça maladroitement.

-Ouais, mais ça fait mal quand même. J'vais le dire à Gibbs !

-Il te cassera probablement l'autre bras pour les même raisons !

-J'vais le dire à Abby.

-Fais ! Elle trouvera le moyen de te coller à ta chaise de bureau jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de ta tête toutes idées aussi stupides que celle qui t'a amené ici, rétorqua-t-elle en pointant son doigt dans sa direction.

Il plissa les lèvres, en hochant la tête sous les paroles de sa coéquipière.

-Pas faux. Tu peux arrêter de tourner en rond comme ça ? Tu me donnes le tournis.

Elle s'arrêta net, haussa le visage vers le plafond, ferma les paupières, et prit plusieurs longues inspirations destinées à la calmer. Il la regarda faire en silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux, et s'installa à son côté sur le lit, visiblement beaucoup plus calme. Elle hésita un bref instant. Et lança, les dents serrées, d'un ton si bas qu'il dut se rapprocher pour l'entendre :

-Je suis désolée de m'être laissée emporter.

Il haussa l'épaule qui n'était pas blessée.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir joué le poisson dans une rivière déchaîné.

Elle acquiesça gravement.

-Tu aurais pu mourir.

-Mais j'ai survécu.

-Ça c'est joué à peu.

Elle avait utilisé les six balles restantes dans son arme pour tirer en l'air et appeler de l'aide, incapable de le déplacer seule sans risquer d'aggraver ses blessures. Gibbs et McGee étaient arrivés une dizaine de minutes plus tard pour leur porter secours. Il était resté inconscient jusqu'à présent. Bien trop longtemps pour ses pauvres nerfs. Ce qui expliquait sa précédente colère, colère qui s'était évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Imaginer perdre son coéquipier, c'était le pire des cauchemars pour elle. Deux ans de collaboration les avaient rapproché. Il n'était pas seulement son collègue, mais aussi un grand frère qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrevoir de perdre, pas une seconde.

Elle quitta son regard pour dévier vers la fenêtre. Mais pas assez vite pour qu'il perçoive la lueur tremblante au sein de ses pupilles.

-Tu perdais tellement de sang, j'ai bien cru que…

Il tendit la main vers elle et glissa son doigt sous son menton, pour faire glisser son regard fuyant vers le sien et réussir le capturer de nouveau.

-Je suis vivant, Kate. C'est l'essentiel.

Elle battit des paupières. Se laissa un instant pour lui reprendre. Et laissa un maigre sourire la gagner tandis qu'elle le dévisageait tout en se mordillant sa lèvre.

-Tu es mon coéquipier, Tony, se confia-t-elle enfin. L'élément stable de ma vie. Je ne veux pas que ça change.

-Ça ne changera pas.

Il sourit, d'un vrai sourire chaleureux, chargé d'amitié et d'affection. Elle tressaillit devant la chaleur réconfortant qu'elle lut dans le regard de l'italien, devant ce Tony sérieux et doux, qui venait de lui passer une tendre main sur la joue pour la réconforter.

-J'ai eu de la chance. Mon ange était là pour m'aider. Elle m'a sauvé. _Tu_ m'as sauvé, Kate.

* * *

_Review? :]_


End file.
